1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track lighting assembly. More specifically a fixture adapter usable with a flush mount track as well as a variable angle coupler for the track lighting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical track lighting systems utilizes longitudinally extending track structure having rails, conductors or bus bars which are engaged by contacts or blades on a fixture adapter. The adapter and the light fixture depending from the adapter are generally slidable along the longitudinally extending track, and maintain contact with the rails, conductors or bus bars in order to provide power to the light at a plurality of positions along the length of the track.
Both line voltage track systems and low voltage track systems are widely used in commercial and residential applications, because of the flexibility that they offer to position and to reposition light fixtures. Line voltage systems typically operate at 120 volts AC, while low voltage systems typically operate at 12 or 24 volts. Line voltage track systems have the advantage of longer run lengths and greater choice of lamp options. Alternatively, low voltage track lighting systems have an advantage of being bendable in the field, allowing for architectural curves and also accommodating ceiling obstructions. Low voltage lamps have the advantage of also reducing energy costs. It may be desirable to provide a track lighting system that combines the advantages of the line voltage systems with the advantages of the low voltage systems.
One problem with existing fixture adapters is the connection of the fixture adapter to the lighting track. Tracks may be flush mounted against the ceiling surface, slightly spaced from the ceiling, or suspended some distance from the ceiling using stems or cables. Flush mounted tracks decrease the visual interference of the track assembly within the room where the track lighting system is utilized. However, many fixture adapters are connected to the tracks with structure that surrounds the entire track, or at least extends over and above the track in order to maintain proper contact with the bus bars and provide power to the light fixture. When such fixture adapter is utilized, a track may not be flush mounted with the ceiling, because the fixture adapter will interfere with the ceiling surface, and therefore may not be moveable along the length of the track. Accordingly, there is need for an improved track lighting system which overcomes such deficiency.
Additionally, some track lighting is constructed of materials which allow the track to be bendable into curvilinear lengths and provide various designs for the track lighting system. Even these materials have limits to which they can be bent without breaking. However, many lighting designs require sharper angles or turns than may be provided by these track materials. Thus, it is desirable to provide a coupler structure which allows a first track to be positioned at a plurality of angles relative to the second track without bending of the tracks to a degree which may cause breakage of the track material.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a track lighting system is desirable which allows variable angle coupling and additionally which may be flush mounted to a ceiling while still allowing for movement of the fixture adapter.